This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying a surfboard, sailboard or the like. More specifically, the invention provides a device which allows one person to conveniently transport such a board, as from their automobile to the water, without the help of another person.
Surfboards and sailboards are unwieldy to transport, and many are wide enough that it is difficult for a user to tuck the board under his/her arm so that it can be grasped by the hand for carrying. This, in many instances, prohibits transportation by a single person, especially a person who is slight in stature. Furthermore, many of these boards are heavy enough that carrying them with one hand beneath the board is fatiguing. Thus, many people are forced to hold the board across their body, grasping the board from beneath with both hands. This, of course, makes it impossible to carry any other articles, such as paddles, masts, etc. with the other hand. It also provides an unwieldy load, especially if the distance to be traveled is substantial.
Advantageously, the weight of the board should be born on the user's shoulder, since most people are capable of carrying substantially more weight from their shoulder without fatigue. One prior art device is marketed which is in the form of a net which envelopes the board from end-to-end, and includes a shoulder strap to support the net, and thus the board. The shoulder strap is attached at two separate points on the net, so that, when the net is stretched over the board, the shoulder strap will extend in the form of an inverted V, with the apex of the V resting on the shoulder of the user. The attachments of the strap ends to the net are thus positioned at some distance ahead and behind of the user. This arrangement makes the device somewhat comfortable to use, since the strap is held away from the user's body.
To provide this advantage, however, the device requires the user to wrap the net around the entire board, and especially over the board ends. This permits the board to stretch the net lengthwise along the board, and thus maintain the attachment points for the shoulder strap separated. It is inconvenient to wrap and unwrap the board from the net. Furthermore, the net must approximate the length of the board for the device to be used effectively. The device also requires the user to grasp the top of the board, or the netting along the top of the board, to direct and stabilize the load during portage. Grasping the top of the board itself is awkward, and grasping the net can be painful, since the slender strands of the netting can cut into one's hand. Furthermore, neither of these techniques permits the user to support a substantial portion of the weight of the board with his/her hand.